


Halloween House Call

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry finds a cure for Halloween loneliness.





	Halloween House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 140: creature, freak, horror, terrified, witch.
> 
> My prompt is from Themightyflynn: Draco was turned into a werewolf during the war. The full moon falls on Halloween night, leading to Harry discovering that werewolf!Draco is, quite literally, fluffy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Halloween House Call

~

Restless, Harry walked over to the window, looking out at the night sky. There was a full moon, and in the reflection of the glass he could see the people at Luna’s party socialising behind him. As he often did at parties, he felt…alone, removed, detached. 

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked, coming up to him. 

“Yeah, fine.” Harry sipped his punch, which had been charmed to look like blood. “Just…bored.” 

Hermione sighed. “It’s because Malfoy isn’t here, isn’t it?” 

“What? No!” Harry snorted, turning to face her. “Is he not here? I hadn’t even noticed.” 

“Uh huh.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “You can fool yourself if you like, but you can’t fool me. You only came to this party because you thought he’d be attending.” 

“Not true!” Harry retorted. “I came because you asked. You said you wanted company, remember?” 

Hermione smiled. “Well, it was sweet of you to make the sacrifice, but now I’m letting you off the hook.” 

“What?” 

Hermione nodded towards Zabini, who was standing to the side, watching them. “Blaise and I are leaving. We’re going for coffee.” 

Harry blinked. “But…I thought—”

“You thought what?”

“I assumed this was all to make Ron jealous—” Harry bit his lip. 

Shaking her head, Hermione laughed. “You think I want him back? Oh, Harry… No. That’s the last thing I want. He’s happy with Lavender, and I’m happy without him, so it all worked out for the best.” 

“Oh.” Harry smiled. “Then…good luck with Zabini?”

“Thanks.” Leaning in, Hermione hugged him, whispering, “And I hope Malfoy turns up eventually.” 

Harry huffed. “I’m not—”

“Shh, don’t say anything you may regret later.” Pulling away, she winked. “See you next week at work.” 

“Bye,” Harry said, sighing as she went to Zabini, tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and left. Tipping back his drink, he drained it, then started for the door himself. 

“That’s it, then?” someone said. “You’re just giving up like that?”

Pausing, Harry turned, blinking when he saw Pansy Parkinson smirking at him. “Excuse me?”

Parkinson sauntered towards him. “You’ve been here an hour, Potter, and the entire time you’ve been watching the door. Waiting for someone…specific?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking—”

“Oh, save it.” Parkinson shook her head. “You’re both ridiculous.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Look, I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I need to—”

“Draco,” she enunciated clearly. “I’m talking about my best friend. The man you’ve been pining for all night.” 

“Malfoy?” Harry scowled. “And I haven’t been pin—”

“Do you know any other Dracos?” Parkinson interrupted. “Anyway, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but there’s a reason he’s not here tonight. He’s…sick.” She looked away. 

“Sick?” Harry frowned. “What’s wrong with him?”

Parkinson shrugged. “I’ve no idea. All I know is, he looked horrible when I Floo called him tonight to check on him.”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m a Healer.” Harry cleared his throat. “Do you…do you want me to check on him? Just make sure he’s all right?” 

“Would you? That would be fabulous, Potter! I take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about you.” Reaching into her cleavage, she pulled out a scrap of parchment. “Here are his Floo coordinates.” 

Harry gaped at her. “You say bad things about me?” 

“Oh, don’t worry. Not any more.” Pressing the parchment into his hand, she sidled off, waving at Luna. 

Biting his lip, Harry looked at Floo address. Then, smiling, he went in search of a less public Floo.

* * *

“Malfoy?” Poking his head through the Floo, Harry looked around. All he saw was a dim living room, the only light source being the silver shimmer of the full moon coming from the open window. “Are you there, Malfoy?”

In the distance, Harry heard a low whine of a terrified creature in pain. 

“Malfoy? Are you all right?” Concerned, Harry leaned further into the Floo. “Can I come through?” 

Again came the same whine, only louder. 

“Damn,” Harry muttered. “Malfoy, I’m coming though, don’t hex me, all right?” 

Pushing through, Harry tumbled onto the floor, picking himself up off the floor and dusting ash off. “Malfoy?” 

Following the sounds of distress, Harry walked towards what he assumed was the bedroom. Pausing at the door, he said, “Now don’t freak out, okay? I’m here to help. Parkinson said you were sick, and since I’m a Healer I offered to come check on you.” 

There was a low growl from the other side. “Pansy sent you? That…bitch.” 

“She’s just worried about you.” Harry coughed. “So, may I come in?” 

“Go away!” It sounded like Malfoy was having trouble talking. 

“Malfoy, I’m a Healer,” Harry said, leaning his forehead against the door. “I promise, no matter how horrible you think this is, I’ve probably seen worse. Now, let me in.” 

There was another growl, followed by a whine. “Fine.” 

Reaching for the doorknob, Harry turned it, pushing the door open. The bedroom was dark, the curtains drawn, and it took a moment for Harry’s eyes to adjust. Blinking in the dark, he looked down, seeing a white, fluffy creature. “You have a puppy?” 

The ‘puppy’ bared its teeth. “I _am_ the puppy, you arse,” said the puppy, sounding just like Malfoy. 

“You— Godric. Malfoy?!” 

Without answering, the puppy, which, truth be told, was adorable, turned around, waddled over the bed, and, with the aid of a footstool, jumped up onto the bed, where it settled down.

Harry edged inside the room, looking around. “Malfoy, are you messing with me?” 

“How could I?” Malfoy the puppy snorted. “I’m literally a Crup right now.” 

“But…how?”

Malfoy huffed. “I was bitten by a werewolf during the war. Luckily for me, Severus was there at the time and had been working on a new formulation of Wolfsbane, one that mitigated the effects of the regular potion.” 

“Okay.” 

“Anyway, he gave it to me before my first transformation. So now, instead of becoming a werewolf, I become…this.” 

“A talking wereCrup?” Shaking his head, Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “But this is great! Snape’s formulation needs to be mass produced for other victims—”

“Oh, for—” Malfoy glared up at him, the expression incongruous on a Crup’s face. “Who would want to be like this? Werewolves are at least intimidating. I’m anything but that. And I’m the only one of my kind! Do you know what it’s like to be…alone? Unique?” 

Harry sighed. “Of course I do.” 

Malfoy’s little tail wagged. “Maybe you do,” he conceded. “But still, I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” 

“But you’re adore— I mean, you’re safe around people, you’re not a danger to others, this could revolutionise the lives of werewolves!” 

Jumping up, Malfoy yipped at the door. 

Harry drew his wand. “Is someone there?” 

Shaking his body all over, Malfoy settled back down. “Sorry,” he said, sounding sheepish. “I thought I heard someone. I have hair-trigger nerves in this form.” 

Unable to resist, Harry reached out and ran his hand over Malfoy’s fur. Malfoy sighed, scooting close enough to rest his head on Harry’s thigh. Closing his eyes, the cutest growl escaped his throat. He relaxed for a moment until he realised what was happening, and he shivered and slid out from under Harry’s hand. “Enough of your…petting sorcery,” he whined. “Now that you know my secret, are you going to tell?”

“Who would I tell?” Harry asked. “Don’t worry. I’ll grant you Healer’s confidentiality.” 

“Hm.” Malfoy again settled down. “Fine. You may continue.”

“My… _petting sorcery_?” Harry asked, biting back a grin. 

Malfoy butted his head against Harry hand. “Don’t make me bite you.” 

“Right. Sorry.” And smiling, Harry caressed Crup Malfoy until he was softly snoring. When he began to cramp up, picked Malfoy up, stretched out on the bed, and, placing Malfoy on his chest, fell asleep.

* * *

~

Harry woke to find himself beneath a body. A naked, warm body. Humming, he wrapped his arms around the body and buried his face in Malfoy’s neck, kissing him. 

Somehow, his clothing vanished, and rolling Malfoy onto his back, he pressed him down into the bed. 

Malfoy spread his legs, hooking one around the back of Harry’s thigh as he rocked up. 

Something niggled at the back of Harry’s mind. “Is this…okay?” he panted, even as their cocks slid together, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him. 

“Fuck, yes!” moaned Malfoy, and that was the end of conversation.

Pressing a finger inside Malfoy, Harry prepared him hastily with a spell before positioning his cock and thrusting inside. 

“Mmm,” gasped Malfoy, and then they were writhing together, Malfoy urging Harry on until, with a groan, he spilled inside him. Malfoy came within moments, his warm seed shooting onto Harry’s stomach.

Once he’d caught his breath, Harry rolled off him to stare up at the ceiling. With the overwhelming and immediate urge for sex gone, he waited with trepidation for Malfoy’s reaction to what had occurred between them. 

Yawning, Malfoy stretched. “Maybe that witch knew what she was about,” he murmured. 

Harry turned to look at him. “You mean Parkinson?”

“The very same.” Malfoy smirked at Harry. “She knows the mornings after my transformation can be rough.” His smirk deepened. “Although you seem to have handled it fine.” 

“So…what? You’re horny after the full moon?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “I’m horny all the time, but _especially_ after the full moon. Severus thinks the energy I conserve by transforming into a Crup instead of a werewolf gets redirected into my libido.” 

“Ah.” Harry hummed. “So…would you like regular help with that?”

“”Are you offering your services?”

“Maybe.” Harry grinned. “It never hurts to have a Healer around in case you…hurt yourself.” 

Smirking, Malfoy rolled over onto Harry. “Think you can keep up, Potter? I may only be a wereCrup, but my appetites as voracious.” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, I suspect I’ll manage. And I can always brew some Stamina Potion if it comes to it.” 

“Well then,” murmured Malfoy, “best get brewing.” 

“After,” said Harry, arching up to kiss him. “I think I’ve enough for another go.” 

“Mmm,” moaned Malfoy as Harry caressed him. “You know, I think this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement.” 

Harry smiled. For the first time in ages, he didn’t feel alone. “You know, you could be right.” 

~


End file.
